


Seirin's Adorable Crisis

by IzukiShun05



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Cuteness overload, Fluff, Humor, Kuroko and Izuki turning into babies, M/M, TakaZuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzukiShun05/pseuds/IzukiShun05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to that mysterious powder that was given to Furihata, Izuki and Kuroko turned into two year old kids. Not only that, but in three days, Seirin would be having a joint training camp with Yosen, Shuutoku, Rakuzan, Touou and Kaijou. How will the teams handle the two adorable babies and bring them back to their original selves? </p>
<p>TakaZuki and AkaKuro!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"What happened to the both of them?!" Hyuuga screamed very loudly.

"It was because of the powder that Furi brought!" Kagami said.

"It was given to me by this old woman. I didn't know that the effects would be like this!" Furi said, shaking a little due to being scared.

"Now now, guys. Screaming won't help. And you're scaring these two." Kiyoshi said, smiling at the two little two year olds.

Hyuuga went to his bestfriend who turned into a two year old kid. Said two year old looked back at him, then smiled brightly as he stretched his little arms, demanding to be carried.

"Izuki wants you to pick him up and carry him Hyuuga," Koganei said as he looked at the other two year old with interest.

Hyuuga carefully lifted Izuki and noted how small and fragile the baby was.

"Who knew that a two year old Kuroko could be this small and cute and cuddly and-" Riko was cut off by Kagami.

"Coach, you're blabbering." Kagami said. Then he voiced out the most obvious question. "How are we going to turn them back to their original selves?"

Taking care of the two won't be a problem. The team can always stay at Kagami's apartment until they will know how to revert back Izuki and Kuroko to their original selves.

...But not every one of them knows how to handle a kid, much less two, fragile but hyper active babies.

Izuki started whining on Hyuuga's arms, alerting the bespectacled man.

"Oh no, don't cry," Hyuuga said as he rocked the baby back and forth and baby Izuki started to giggle, stretching out a tiny arm to reach for Hyuuga's glasses.

"Don't give Hyuuga any trouble," Kiyoshi said as he took the baby on Hyuuga's arms after sensing the slight discomfort of the teen.

Kuroko was sitting on Riko's lap, playing with the basketball keychain Koganei had lent him.

They were currently distracted with the cuteness the two babies were doing to dwell on the main problem when Kagami remembered ANOTHER problem.

"And what will we tell the Generation of Freaks about Kuroko?" Kagami asked as he remembered the five over protective 'freaks'.

Everyone except the two cute little gurgling babies froze about the last question.

How will they explain this to the Generation of Miracles?

And so, the Seirin Basketball Team's adorable but not so little crisis began.

**How did it start anyway?**


	2. How did it happen?

  
"So let me get this straight, you helped an old woman bring her groceries to her house and she gave you that pouch filled with sparkling powder and you don't even know what that,". Kagami said ad he growled at the shaking Furihata.

"Kagami-kun, you're scaring him" Kuroko said with a deadpanned voice. "It might just be a regular powder with glitters."

With Kuroko's guess, everyone in the Seirin team looked at him with a shocked and 'are-you-serious' looks on their faces. Kuroko just stared at the said powder, oblivious to the looks his teammates were giving him.

Riko only sighed before blowing her whistle. "Alright, stop this nonsense and let's get to practice. Remember! We have a joint training camp with the others schools in three days."

"And the said schools are where the Generation of Weirdos are studying." Kagami said. "DID THAT SCISSOR OBSESSED MINIATURE CAPTAIN OF YOURS PLANNED THIS KUROKO?!"

"I advice not to call him names regarding his height Kagami-kun." Kuroko said as he passed him the ball. "It results to something unexpected,"

As if on cue, a random red scissors flew towards Kagami. Missing the red haired ace by a hair.

"Just like that," Kuroko said with a blank face.

Kagami was trying to calm his racing heart down. Who wouldn't get scared after a flying scissors was aimed at you?! He was about to accuse Kuroko by helping Akashi set up some traps to kill him when he insults Akashi when he realized that Kuroko disappeared again. That damn little bastard.

Izuki was beside an irritated Hyuuga and an ever so smiling Kiyoshi. The said point guard was busy muttering to himself (but he was making extra sure that Hyuuga will be able to hear it) some Math puns in order to remember the stuff he just studied about. He didn't want to fail his exams. Then again, his exams were in two months. Seriously, Izuki? (No wonder Izuki passes)

And so, the semi-chaotic practice went on... That is until Kagami accidentally threw the basketball towards the benches where Kuroko and Izuki were currently resting at. The two players' first reaction was to evade the ball. However, the ball went straight to the benches where the mysterious pouch was. Making the pouch explode its contents after the force of the ball hit it.

Small coughs was heard from the cloud of smoke that the powder made while the other Seirin members only watched and waited for the cloud of smoke to subside.

They noted how the coughing stopped and when the cloud of smoke started to clear up, they noticed that the two weren't there.

"Izuki? Kuroko?" Hyuuga cautiously said, walking towards the dispersing smoke.

He stopped in front of it as he searched for his teammates. He felt a very small tug on his shoelace and was surprised to see a small black haired baby playing with it while gurgling nonsense.

The said baby looked up at him and cooed.

"I-IZUKI?!" Hyuuga screamed as he backed away, startling the baby and making it cry.

The other teens who were as shocked as Hyuuga snapped out of their shocked trance when the mini Izuki started crying.

"How mean! You don't make a baby cry, Hyuuga!" Kiyoshi said ad he rushed to Izuki and gently to rocked him back and forth to stop his cries. It wasn't long enough until the cries stopped. Kiyoshi looked at Izuki only to find him staring at him with wide, curious eyes.

Another squeal was heard. This time, a very girly squeal. Every one of them saw Riko twirling in circles with her arms stretched out (imagine what she did with Nigou) while holding a very small baby with blue hair, who was giggling happily.

"Ku-KUROKO...?!" Kagami screamed as she pointed at the baby in Riko's arms.

"So the powder turns its victims into two year old kids." Kiyoshi said, though amusement was heard in his voice.

"This isn't something to be amused about!" Hyuuga said.

"Oh, come on Hyuuga. Aren't they cute?" Kiyoshi said as he showed a gurgling Izuki who decided to laugh at something they don't know.

"I... Guess so." Hyuuga said with a slight blush. "But still! How do we revert them back to their old selves?!"

"Good question," kiyoshi asked.

* * *

 

"Our day didn't end so well," Hyuuga muttered to himself as he walked to Kagami's apartment with the others.

"We never know how things will turn out," Kiyoshi said as he tried to distract Kuroko with a new keychain. The keychain that he was playing with a while ago was now covered in baby drool. ("Kuroko, no matter how cute and tiny you are, covering my keychain with drool isn't cute at all" Koganei whined)

Izuki was being carried by Mitobe. And the said baby was so fascinated with Mitobe's hair, while the teen was thinking what was so fascinating with his hair to keep Izuki's attention for a very long time. Oh well. At least he's not squirming around and trying to break free.

Kuroko somehow found it amusing to blow baby raspberries while settling himself on Kagami's arms. But then he suddenly stopped. He looked at Kagami with his innocent blue eyes while the red haired teen looked at him with a slightly confused look. Kuroko only huffed before blowing the longest baby raspberry he can do at Kagami. Satisfied with what he did, he drifted off to a light sleep while ignoring the fact that Kagami was looking at him with 'you-dare-do-that-to-me' look.


	3. Kagami's Apartment

Everyone from the Seirin team went to Kagami's apartment to stay, except for Riko who had to make the training menus for the upcoming joint training camp.

Tsuchida, Kagami, Kawahara and Furihata were cooking dinner while Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Fukuda, Mitobe and Koganei were talking about how to return the two to their original selves and looking after the two while Kuroko continued his nap and Izuki playing with the basketball Kagami had in his apartment.

Mitobe occasionally rolls the ball to Izuki while listening to the conversation.

Knowing that they won't have any answer to their questions, Koganei proceeded to play with Izuki as well.

"I already know how small and frail-looking Izuki is compared to all of us second years, but I didn't really realize that Izuki was as tiny as Kuroko when he was a baby." Koganei said as he took Izuki before the little hyper active raven haired baby decided to continue his new goal: bite the basketball.

Koganei proceeded to put Izuki beside all of the guys who were sitting on the floor while they watched how Izuki crawled around very cutely.

Kiyoshi's chuckles managed to grab Izuki's attention and the said baby crawled towards him, cooing as he went to Kiyoshi.

"You know, you should also go to sleep just like Kuroko." Kiyodhi said as he picked up Izuki and settled the baby on his arms. With the way Kiyoshi swayed his body gently, it wasn't very long until Izuki felt exhaustion and placed his head on Kiyoshi's shoulder. "Sleepy?"

To his dismay, a loud wail coming from the sofa was suddenly heard, making Izuki alert and losing the sleepiness he was just feeling moments ago.

It was Mitobe who took Kuroko and tried to soothe the crying Kuroko who's sleep was just interrupted.

Kuroko stopped crying after a few moments and looked at Mitobe curiously. He started gurgling and stretched his little arms as if he was trying to reach something.

"We still don't know how to explain that to the Generation of Miracles." Kagami said as he placed the pot of Oden on the table.

"Akashi would probably murder us." Tsuchida said, laughing a little.

Everyone in the team doesn't blame Furihata at all. He was being kind to the old woman, what was wrong with it? They didn't know the effects of the powder. And everything was an accident.

"And tell me, what will we feed those two?" Kagami asked as he stared at the mini Kuroko and mini Izuki.

"This," Furihata said as he showed the mashed carrots. "I boiled them and mashed them for Kuroko and Izuki-senpai."

"Good job, Furi!" Hyuuga said, meaning what he just said.

"How are we going to feed this little guy?" Kiyoshi said as he showed them the sleeping Izuki on his arms.

"We shouldn't wake him up," Koganei said. "Unlike Kuroko who had a small nap, Izuki was playing the whole time. He must be tired."

Kiyoshi placed Izuki on the couch while everyone went to the table to eat. Mitobe, who had Kuroko, placed the blue haired baby on his lap and slowly fed the baby with the mashed carrots.

...but it seems like Kuroko loves to blow raspberries on Kagami and did so when he still had food in his mouth.

Just imagine what happened with that.

* * *

 

Somewhere in Kyoto

"It seems like that ace of Seirin never learned not to insult my height, nee Midorima?"

"He never learns anything unless it's basketball related nanodayo"

"Should I call Kaga-chin... Bakaga-chin?"

"I don't think Kagamicchi would mind that- ssu."

"He's Bakagami after all."


	4. Touou and Shuutoku

It was the day everyone from Seirin was dreading to arrive.

The Joint training camp.

They all agreed that they were going to tell everyone the truth. Lying would make things worse, especially to the Generation of Miracles.

Hyuuga and Kagami had bought a few baby necessities and a few clothes for the two babies who were currently asleep on Mitobe and Kiyoshi's arms.

The two had been up until 3 AM because they had been asleep almost all day yesterday. And it gave them a slight headache because the babies were VERY VERY hyper.

That includes Kuroko escaping using his misdirection and ends up somewhere inside the house. And the only time he uses misdirection was when it was Kagami taking care of him. And Kagami doesn't find this amusing. AT ALL.

Izuki was just sitting on the bed, playing with Mitobe's hair. And every time Mitobe tries to move away, Izuki would cry. Veeeeery loudly. No matter how many things they try to give him to divert his attention from Mitobe's hair, Izuki won't budge.

So now, the whole Seirin team learned not to make them sleep the whole day.

They barely got some sleep. So the only sleep they could get is from the trip on the way to Akashi's summer house.

Speaking of that, it was very kind of Akashi to volunteer to use his place for free accommodation for the camp. The only expense they would mind is the food for 2 weeks.

"Is everyone here already?" Riko asked as she looked at the Seirin team.

"Aa" Everyone chorused.

"Excuse me," the driver said as they went inside the bus. "Akashi-sama has instructed me to pick up the Shuutoku and the Touou team as well. So I advice that we should leave right now in order to pick them up and we can prevent being stuck in the traffic."

With that said, everyone in the bus froze. Shuutoku? Touou?

Yeap. They're dead.

* * *

 

  
Imayoshi's glasses glinted as he looked at Kuroko who was asleep on the one of the seats with Kiyoshi and the cooing Izuki who was playing with the small eagle doll that Imayoshi had brought.

Everyone from Touou didn't know if it was amusement or irritation with confusion. After all, Imayoshi likes Izuki. And seeing Izuki this tiny... Turned into a two year old... Nope. You won't know what he was thinking as of now.

"We won't explain things right now. We'll do it once everyone has gathered so we'll only explain it once." Hyuuga said. "But this is indeed Izuki and Kuroko."

"I am still wondering what a certain raven haired teen would think once he sees his boyfriend like this," Imayoshi said, taking a seat beside Sakurai who was apologizing for what ever he was apologizing for.

* * *

 

Takao could only stare at the baby who was struggling in Mitobe's grip while raising his tiny arms towards the hawk eyed player. He was too shocked to say anything right now.

The only time Takao snapped out of his shocked trance was when Izuki started crying while struggling to get out of Mitobe's grip.

"I think he wants you to carry him," Koganei said as he looked at Takao.

Takao took Izuki from Mitobe and everyone noticed how Izuki stopped crying instantly and his cooing and another baby noises were happier than what he did a few days back. Izuki was even much more hyper in Takao's arms to the point Takao had to sit down in order to prevent him from dropping the hyperactive baby. Izuki was bouncing on Takao's lap, and his cooing was more noisier, louder and happier.

Takao looked at the Seirin members with a very irritated and confused look and asked "What the hell happened to my boyfriend?!"

"We will explain when everyone has gathered so we'll explain it once" Hyuuga said as he crossed his arms. Then he realized what Takao had said. "Wait... BOYFRIEND?!"

"Yeah. We're together for already... 7 months now." Takao said as he looked at Izuki with a very fond look.

"No wonder Izuki acted like that a while ago." Kiyoshi said with a smile. "It seems like he recognized you." Then Kiyoshi's tone became serious. "If you make Izuki cry, I swear... No... We swear. You'll see hell the moment we get our hands on you."

Takao only smiled as he ran his hand on Izuki's head who happily cooed at the gesture. "There is no way I'll make Shun cry."

"Oh yeah. Where's the carrot and the aho?" Kagami said as he woke up from his deep sleep.

"Now that you mentioned it... I haven't seen Aomine and Midorima." Hyuuga said as he looked around.

"Shin-chan went to Kyoto along with the other Generation of Miracles. Shin-chan said they'll go to the villa the day before the camp will start so that they can prepare the place and all." Takao explained.

"We're going to have a hard time to explain this to them," Koganei said as he pointed the still sleeping blue haired boy.

"Even Kuroko?!" Takao half screamed. "You guys... Are dead meat"

 


	5. Missing and Ignorance

 

The Seirin members were panicking.

One moment Kuroko was being carried by Kagami. Then the next moment he was gone from the Seirin Ace's grip. How did that happen?

Misdirection.

It seems like the little blue haired baby still manages to use misdirection but unconsciously.

Shuutoku and Touou was helping the Seirin team look for the baby because they didn't want to receive the wrath of the Generation of Miracles.

Hyuuga groaned in disbelief to why would Kuroko pull a disappearing act now that they arrived at Akashi's villa.

...and it irked him to no end to see Takao sitting in one corner playing with Izuki who was giggling nonstop.

* * *

 

Akashi was waiting patiently for the six teams to arrive. He didn't mind them being late this time. Oh, he better enjoy the quietness and peacefulness of the place before the teams arrive.

Kise and Aomine were bickering at the kitchen, Midorima was reading a book while Murasakibara was lazily munching on some snacks he had brought along with him.

Akashi smiled. Since when was the last time they spent their time together like this? It will be even better if Kuroko was here, either scaring the crap out of Kise and Aomine to make them stop their bickering or he would be sitting somewhere in the room rearing his light novels quietly.

Akashi blinked at a sound that wasn't supposed to be heard here.

Another cooing.

Frowning, Akashi stood up from his chair and followed the source of the sound.

And outside the room that he and the other miracles were, was a baby crawling around while cooing happily.

Akashi blinked. A baby? What was a baby doing here?

He cautiously picked up the child and studied the baby's features.

Powder blue hair. Piercing yet soft icy blue eyes. And... Tiny. The baby looked liked someone he knew.

"You can be... Kuroko," Akashi said as he laughed at the thought his friend turning to a kid. It was impossible. Yet, to his surprise, the baby cooed even more happier than he did a while ago.

"Oi, Akashi. What are you-" Whatever Midorima was going to say, it all remained unknown as he froze at the sight of the blue haired boy that was on Akashi's arms. "Where did you get that?"

"More like 'Where did he come from?' I believe Shuutoku, Touou and Seirin are already here." Akashi said with a slight smile. "Let's go back. Let them search for something."

Not knowing what Akashi meant, Midorima reluctantly followed and sighed. It seems like Akashi knows something again. And that creepy smile he was wearing right now, he knows that it promises pain to its recipients.

"Akashicchi! Where did you- OHHH! HOW CUTE!" Kise said as soon as Akashi and Midorima entered the room and the said blonde saw the baby on Akashi's arms. "HEEEY! He looks like Kurokocchi"

"No shit! He does look like Tetsu!" Aomine said as he looked at the baby closely.

"He's so tiny," Murasakibara muttered and he patted the baby very gently on the head which made it giggle. "And adorable too,"

"It seems like Seirin has something to tell us later." Akashi said as he looked at the baby fondly.

It took the other Generation of Miracles a few seconds to know what Akashi meant.

"THAT'S KUROKO/KURO-CHIN/TETSU/KUROKOCCHI?!"

Hearing his name from four different people, Kuroko looked at the four shocked faces before smiling at them very brightly before proceeding to reach up for Akashi's hair.

This shocked the other teens as Akashi, for the first time, didn't know what to do except make sure not to let Kuroko fall. The slightly troubled look on his face was something you don't see everyday. However, a chuckle escaped from his lips when Kuroko happily tugged his red locks.

""I wonder what's so fascinating with my hair," Akashi said, a genuine smile on his face as he let Aomine take Kuroko.

"Damn. I know that Tetsu is small but I didn't expect for him to be this tiny." Aomine said as he looked at Kuroko who looked back at him with the curious icy blue eyes.

"But still, he so cute!" Kise said as he poked Kuroko's cheeks with this index finger.

Getting slightly annoyed with the poking, Kuroko decided that this tall blonde was annoying and bit the offending finger with his sharp baby teeth. He was amused to hear a pained screech for the blonde but still didn't let go.

"Serves you right," Aomine said as he watched Kise trying to get his finger off from the deadly 'razors'.

Akashi merely went to Kuroko and patted him very gently on the back did the blue haired baby let go of Kise's finger.

They all ignored Kise who whined at the pain and 'I nearly lost my finger'.

* * *

 

  
Moriyama and Takao were at the small hut outside of the villa, still playing with the eagle eyed baby who sat on Moriyama's legs.

The two were busy tying the raven locks of Izuki into small pigtails.


End file.
